ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil (Hanna-Barbera universe)
by Chad and Jared Moldenhauer|Row 2 title = Director(s) |Row 2 info = Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone |Row 3 title = Producer(s) |Row 3 info = (executive) Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone |Row 4 title = Writer(s) |Row 4 info = Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Evan Skolnick Chad and Jared Moldenhauer (script supervisors) |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = Jason Griffith Patton Oswalt Maurice LaMarche John de Lancie Michael Bell |Row 6 title = Theme music composer |Row 6 info = Kristofer Maddigan |Row 7 title = Country of origin |Row 7 info = United States |Row 8 title = Original language(s) |Row 8 info = English |Row 9 title = Running time |Row 9 info = 90 min. |Row 10 title = Production company(s) |Row 10 info = (in-name only) Warner Bros. Animation |Row 11 title = Distributor(s) |Row 11 info = |Row 12 title = Original network |Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Original release |Row 13 info = June 15, 2018 }} Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil is a 2018 animated television special based off the run and gun indie video game of the same name developed and published by StudioMDHR. Unlike the original game, the characters are drawn in Hanna-Barbera's current art style. The special was produced and directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone at Warner Bros. Animation and Hanna-Barbera Productions (in-name only). Sypnosis Cuphead and his brother Mugman embark on a journey and fight a series of bosses to repay a debt to the devil. Plot On the fictional Inkwell Isle, Cuphead and his brother Mugman are two fun-loving kids who live under the watchful eye of Elder Kettle. Against the elder's warnings, the brothers wander into the Devil's Casino and play craps. When the brothers go on a winning streak, the casino's manager King Dice calls upon the Devil, who raises the stakes. If Cuphead and Mugman can win another time, they will own the entire casino; if not, the Devil will have their souls. Cuphead rolls snake eyes and he and Mugman must give up their souls. The brothers beg for mercy, so the Devil makes a deal with them: collect the contracts that signify his ownership of the souls of his runaway debtors by midnight the next day, and he might let them off the hook. They visit Elder Kettle, who gives them a potion that allows them to fire blasts from their fingers to aid in their quest. The brothers travel around Inkwell Isle, earning soul contracts from residents who have lost their souls to King Dice and the Devil. Eventually, Elder Kettle tells the brothers that when facing the Devil again, they must "do the right thing". Once they make it back to the Casino, King Dice reveals that he too lost a bet, presumably about whether or not Cuphead and Mugman would be able to retrieve the contracts. He fights the two only to lose. The Devil then asks for the contracts and in return they will "join his team". The two disagree, and the Devil then battles the brothers in retaliation for being told that the whole deal is off. After defeating the Devil, the brothers toss the soul contracts in the flames and race home. They tell the residents that they are no longer under control of the Devil and they all cheer the brothers for their heroic deed. Characters * Cuphead (voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD * Mugman (voiced by Patton Oswalt) - TBD * The Devil (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * King Dice (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD * Elder Kettle (voiced by Michael Bell) - TBD Voice cast *Jason Griffith as Cuphead *Patton Oswalt as Mugman *Maurice LaMarche as The Devil *John de Lancie as King Dice *Michael Bell as Elder Kettle *Frank Welker and Corey Burton as Ribby and Croaks *Rodger Bumpass as Moe Tato * as Weepy *Charlie Adler as Psycarrot *Patrick Warburton as Captain Brineybeard *Ariel Winter (normal) and Pat Carroll (as a Medusa figure) as Cala Maria * as Goopy Le Grande *Kath Soucie as Baroness Von Bon Bon *Alex Borstein as Hilda Berg *Kevin Michael Richardson as Djimmi the Great *Tara Strong as Sally Stageplay * as Cagney Carnation Additional voices *Bill Farmer *Billy West *Candi Milo *Cree Summer *Fred Tatasciore *Grey Griffin *Jeff Bennett *Jeff Bergman *Jess Harnell *Jim Cummings *Rob Paulsen *Scott Innes *Susanne Blakeslee *Tress MacNeille Gallery cuphead_in_hanna_barbera_style.png|Cuphead. mugman_in_hanna_barbera_style.png|Mugman. Production Development Following the success of Cuphead, StudioMDHR reached an agreement with Warner Bros. to produce an animated adaptation of the video game. Their decision was to simulate the video game in the late 70s/early 80s Hanna-Barbera art and animation style in their own shows, while retaining the subversive and surrealist qualities of the original game. In late 2017, StudioMDHR and Warner Bros. announced a TV special based on the game. All of the character designs were confirmed in January. In the spring of 2018, a sneak peek of the special was posted online. Writing The special was written by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, along with game writer, Evan Skolnick as one of the co-writers and game creators, Chad and Jared Moldenhauer as script supervisors in order to make the story more faithful to the game. "It was one of the most complicated things we've ever did.", said Chad Moldenhauer in a 2017 interview. "My brother and I had to make sure that the script retains most of the subversive and surreal humor from the game." Some of the special's songs, such as St. Louis, MO and The Woggle Bird Song were recycled from many of Hanna-Barbera's earlier projects, such as Hey, There It's Yogi Bear and their versions of Alice in Wonderland and Jack and the Beanstalk. Most of the special relies on the plot and story from the original game, complete with spoken dialogue. Some portions of the special contain song-and-dance scenes which are animated more fluidly than the rest of the special. This was mainly due to Kevin Petrilak handling the character layouts for the song sequences to be shipped to Rough Draft Korea. The subversive and surrealist qualities from the original game translates very well into the television special. Both Brandt and Cervone worked on the script between October and November, and was finished in early December. Voices Veteran voice actor Jason Griffith, better known by its anime work on the now-defunct and as the current voice of Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, as well both Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog between 2003 and 2010, was selected to voice the title character, while comedian Patton Oswalt was chosen to voice his brother Mugman. initially served as the special's voice director for the first part of the production, but due to her abrupt retirement announcement on July 31, 2017, replaced her for the rest of the production. Animation Animation was outsourced to Yearim Productions (for the scenes involving the plot) and Rough Draft Korea (for the song sequences). The key and breakdown animation for the song sequences were done by animators Dan Haskett and Kevin Petrilak. The artwork is considerably different from the original game, but retains its subversive and surrealist qualities from its visuals. Music The music in this special is composed by the same composer who did the original game, Kristofer Maddigan. Reception This special received generally positive reviews. It was mostly praised for its classic jazzy soundtrack and borrowing the subversive and surrealist qualities of the original game in visuals, although a few reviews were mixed due to its different animation style. Fans were mostly satisfied with the characters drawn in the Hanna-Barbera style, besides the 30s Fleischer/Disney style from the original game. The special brought in over 3 million viewers. The special is considered as one of the three best animated film adaptations of a video game, after and Collin the Speedy Boy. In fact, it had a lot more viewers, surpassing The Angry Birds Movie in television airings. Transcript See /Transcript Quotes See /Quotes Tropes See /Tropes Trivia *Unlike the original game, the special is animated in the Hanna-Barbera animation style from the late 70s/early 80s for unknown reasons. The backgrounds are even done in the late 70s/early 80s Hanna-Barbera style as well. *The special uses the fictional Inkwell Isle as the opening and ending sequences instead of the Ub Iwerks ComiColor-style storybook opening and closing, as in the original game. *The special still retains its early 30s Fleischer/Disney subversive and surrealist qualities from the original game. **The game's creators, Chad and Jared Moldenhauer, were involved in the making of this special to make sure it retains the surreal humor of the game while working in the late 70s/early 80s Hanna-Barbera style. *The character designs are drawn in the style of both Ed Benedict and Iwao Takamoto, although the Devil's design is similar to a mixture of Count Dracula's from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School and The Red Guy's from Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel, two Cartoon Network original series segments that came back in the late 1990s. *The Devil appears as a more comedic 90s character (unusual for a late 70s/early 80s style cartoon), being a dimwitted and crazy character, as well as a crybaby. David Feiss, creator and head writer of Cow and Chicken was the one responsible for developing his personality. This wasn't what Chad and Jared Moldenhauer intended, but allowed him to keep it since they liked it, however during the production. *Several storylines were added, such as the origins of King Dice. Others included the Devil starting up his own casino to steal people's souls and making them his slaves and henchman. *The special reveals the original game's ending where Cuphead and Mugman battle the Devil is canon. There was also an alternate ending based on the game's alternate ending, which was never used in the special because Chad and Jared Moldenhauer and the producers felt the ending where Cuphead and Mugman battle the Devil could be used as a better way to ending the special. *There were several deleted scenes that were cut for time, such as the longer version of Cuphead's conversation with Elder Kettle. Others didn't make it to the final version due to some being hurtful to Warner Bros.-owned characters who were supposed to appear in cameos, such as the Devil and King Dice dealing with Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith in the electric chairs and torturing the Smurfs (used under license from Studio Peyo) by destroying everything they love. Those scenes were later released as part of the bonus features on the Blu-ray release of the special. *Some original characters, such as Robber Raccoon and Sneaky Fox were originally intended to appear, but were scrapped and never used. They only appear in deleted animatics of the special. The deleted animatics were later released as part of the bonus features on the Blu-ray release of the special. *The special is also considered as a feature film due to its 90-minutes duration and having a limited theatrical release, where it was also successful like it was in television airings. *Action figures and merchandise were created to promote the special. **McDonald's contained some Cuphead toys in their Happy Meal. **Plushies were made to promote the special. Category:Cuphead Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Alternate Reality Category:TV-Y7 Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas